


Home Again

by sillydragpoes



Series: Pale Morning, and warm Evenings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But main focus on gladio, F/M, I was taking a shower and realized, Ignis and cor are both pretty brief, This could be read as like ot5 too if youve read the others in this collection, here we are!, that my shower would not fit gladio which i thought was hilarious so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: Wearing Gladio's hoodies is a great past time, until he gets his nose broken over it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Pale Morning, and warm Evenings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102811
Kudos: 27





	Home Again

“Okay the fact that I can’t take a shower with you is pretty frustrating.”

You huffed a laugh as Gladio vaguely gestured to the bathroom in your apartment.

“Right, the next time I move in a hurry, I'll be sure to look at the shower first thing.”

Gladio’s face softened, his hand finding yours.

“Babe, it's literally the shortest shower I’ve ever seen.”

“Gladio, you’re literally Six foot Seven.”

His sigh was playful as he threw his hands up in mock annoyance. “That's not anywhere close to the point.”

You closed the distance between the two of you, wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning into his chest.

“Can I wear your hoodie?” Your fingers lightly tugged at the hoodie he was wearing. His laugh was light, it made your stomach do flips.  


“Thought I was staying the night?” His weight shifted, he pulled back just enough to reach up and pull his hoodie off. His shirt lifting just enough to catch a glimpse of his very toned abs.You felt your face flush.

You had briefly discussed the possibility of him staying the night during dinner, though nothing concrete was planned with him having to be at the Citadel early in the morning. You assumed it was the easier way to let you down when he hadn’t mentioned it again.

“Oh?” You couldn’t help but smile as he held his hoodie out to you with a matching smile of his own.

“Iggy can handle things for a bit,” his voice was soft. “Figured we could get breakfast, and I could walk you to work.”

You quickly pulled his hoodie on, the fabric falling just above your knees. It was absolutely the most comfortable thing in the world.

“Gods, I love seeing you in my clothes.” Gladio pulled you towards him. His hands resting on your waist.

“I’m not opposed to wearing them more often.”

Gladio lifted his hand to cup your cheek, leaning down so that he could catch your lips in his. It was rather chaste, you couldn’t help but whine when he pulled away. He smiled, thumb rubbing at your cheek.

“That would be bad for my blood pressure.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **muscles <3**:  
Running Late, Cor’s having me train the new recruits.

 **Me:**  
oh, no worries. we can do the movie another night

  
**muscles <3:**  
I was thinking you could just meet me at the Citadel.

Cor likes you.

 **Me** :

do you want me to come make cor feel bad???

 **muscles <3:**  
Please?

 **Me:**  
Lmao okay im headed over, ill be there in like 20?

 **muscles <3:**  
See you soon.

It never got any easier or less intimidating to walk up the Citadel steps, Normally you were either at Noctis’ with everyone or you were out and about, but the Citadel was definitely not a place you came to for fun. It felt heavier than you knew how to deal with. You took a steadying breath smiling at the passing guards as you entered the main lobby.

You quickly reached for your phone, needing something to focus on when you realized that you were severely underdressed to even be inside.

Work had been interesting to say the least. Normally working at an art store was full of inspiration and people you talked to with reverie, but today, today someone had spilled paints and inks all over you as you were stocking the bottom shelves.

You hadn’t really thought about it before heading over, because you always kept a change of clothes at work anyway. But the change of clothes just so happened to be Gladio’s extra hoodie and a pair of shorts that you couldn't see unless you raised your arms. You felt your face flush. It was too late to turn back now.

You sighed and made your way to the training halls, hyper fixating on your phone and adamantly ignoring the feeling of self consciousness in your stomach.

“Oh, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Ignis' voice pulled you from your thoughts, “Come to collect Gladio?”

You looked up to see the advisor standing next to, what you supposed, was where Cor and Gladio had been training the new recruits. Seeing him was immediate reassurance. Like the world's most suave security blanket.

“Yeah, Gladio thinks if Cor sees me waiting he’ll get to leave.” you shrugged, taking a step closer to Ignis to peek through the doors.

Gladio was standing in the center of a ring, his gaze was focused on a recruit standing a few feet from him. You wondered how long he had been sparing for. It was hard not to be impressed, Gladio looked like he belonged here, right down to his posture. He was talented and kind and strong, watching him fight was a gift in and of itself.

In a flash the recruit was on the floor and disarmed.  


“Perhaps, Cor does like you after all.” Ignis' voice pulled you from your thoughts, “Best if we head inside I suppose.”

Without any preamble, Ignis reached past you and pushed the door open, ushering you inside.

Three things happened in quick succession.

Cors eyes glanced towards you and Ignis, grunting his Hello.

Gladio following Cor’s gaze, spotted you and Ignis at the front of the room.

And the recruit, taking his chance to land a blow, punching Gladio square in the face.

Gladio stumbled a bit before sitting on the floor in the ring, hands cupped over his nose, which from the sound of it, might actually be broken.

Without thinking you ran over to Gladio in a few quick strides, landing on your knees next to him, hands up and hovering, afraid to hurt him more than he already was..

“Are you okay!?” You reached a tentative hand towards his wanting to see the worst of the damage.

He let you pull his hands away without much resistance, his head tipped back to slow the flow of blood as much as possible. It was definitely broken, the odd angle of it made your heart hurt.

You closed your eyes and let the white heat collect in your palms before resting your hands on his cheeks. It took a few seconds to mend, but doing the healing yourself was faster than waiting for a potion requisition.

When you were finished, Gladio grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away from his face and kissed the center of your palm. “Thanks.”

“You weren’t even paying attention!” you forced yourself to take a deep breath before looking at him. Blood had dripped onto his shirt and dried on his face and hands, he definitely looked worse for wear.

Gladio huffed a laugh, his free hand tugging at the hoodie you were wearing. Your face immediately flushed.

“You can’t be serious.”

“You look good in my clothes baby.”

From above you Cor cleared his throat, “I’d say were done for the day Gladiolus.”

“Sir.”

Cor caught your gaze and gave you a small smile, “And next time, a warning before you come to training?”

You quickly nodded, “Yes Sir!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m never picking you up from the Citadel again.” You flopped onto the couch next to Gladio, a bowl of ice cream cradled in your hands.

“Never?” Gladio huffed leaning close to you, opening his mouth for a bite of ice cream.

“Your nose was broken!” You sighed handing him the spoon.

“Yeah but you fixed me right up.”

“That's so not the point big guy.”

Gladios laugh filled the room, “I really like you.”

You could feel your face heat up, Gladio’s eyes were on you. Leaning forward you put the ice cream on your coffee table before turning slightly to look back at him.

“I really like you too.” You placed a hand on his knee, leaning forward to kiss him.

You could feel his laugh in your lungs, “You should wear my clothes more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yall i know i have other things im sure people really want me to post but I also really wanted to post some good gladio fluff so, Its not connected to love me with all of your heart but im gonna have a ton of stuff in that universe? Idk maybe ill make a timeline or something to explain it later when i add more. In the mean time!! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
